It's Worth Waiting For
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: Post Alpine night of pool. Sam and Andy don't spend the night together and in the months following Andy is forced to make one of the hardest decisions of her career. In the late hours of proofing this thing I decided to make it a crossover with Flashpoint so expect to see that soon. Rookie's Choice Awards Nominated In: Best Overall Fic Its Worth Waiting For by Erica McSwarek
1. Chapter 1

She's standing there, in this crappy bar bearing her soul to Sam with looks and as few words as possible. "I'll be on a plane back to Appleton in the morning and I'll be out of your life. So if you're not busy for the next couple of hours..." She shrugs.

Sam stares at her for about five seconds, mouth opening and closing like a fish. He's giving her this look she can't figure out. He stands up a little straighter and shakes his head a little. "I'm with my boss."

Her heart plummets, she nods and says. "Then I'm out of your life." And she walks out trying to keep the tears away. She walks out into the freezing cold. She can't believe this is really happening. Had she been wrong all along?

Sam watches as she leaves, his heart is breaking. Her body language going from confident to defeated in a matter of seconds because of him. He wanted so badly to run after her and ask her to wait. Wait for him even though he has _no idea _how long this op will last. He's waited for her for two years surely she can wait just a few months.

Brennan shakes his head at JD. "We've got business you and me."

Sam clears his throat and tries to clear his mind. "That we do." He takes a long swig of his beer.

Brennan thinks of his wife Maggie and smiles. "Women like that don't come along very often. We can do business tomorrow or the next day or the day after that." He contemplated Brennan's words. "Go get her J.D."

Sam shrugged his jacket on and slapped the bar. "See ya boss."

Andy hailed a cab and gave the driver the address to the coffee shop three blocks away from the station. She let a few tears fall as she rode away. Once she got to the coffee shop she took a deep breath and stepped out, paying the cabbie.

Sam stepped out into the cool night and she was nowhere to be found. He looked up and down the street a few times before walking the 6 blocks to his cover apartment. He knew better than to try but he stopped at a payphone and dialed her number. It went straight to voicemail. He knew he was pushing it calling so there was no way he could leave a message.

Andy stood through the reveal from their scavenger hunt and then went home. She tried to shake off the rejection from Sam and buried herself in work. Took extra shifts when they were open and finished unpacking her apartment.

Seven long months and Sam was finally finished with his job. He was able to get everything he needed on Brennan. He had been arrested with Brennan and the rest of his guys. He had finished debriefing and now he was walking through the station seeking out those Bambi eyes he had missed so much.

Oliver had been part of the group that arrested Sam. He had hung around to see him afterwards. Now he was watching him seek out his rookie. He decided to put him out of his misery. "She's not here brother."

Sam stopped at Oliver's desk. "Oh. Well, I'm sure I'll see her in a couple of days. I just wanted to say hi."

He took a deep breath before he shattered Sam's hopes. "She umm...she won't be here in a couple of days Sammy. She won't be here anytime soon."

Sam furrowed his brow and crossed his arms. "What do you mean?"

He stood up and clapped him on the shoulder. "Let's grab some coffee and I'll umm...I'll fill you in." Sam let his best friend lead them to the lounge. "You'll want to sit down for this." Sam took a seat as Ollie made them coffee. He sighed heavily before he spoke. "I know all about the Alpine." Sam opened his mouth but Ollie held his hand up. "She told Traci and when everything happened Traci told me."

He was getting frustrated. "Ollie, what are you talking about? What the hell happened?"

He took a sip of his coffee. "She jumped head first into work after that night. Worked herself to death, extra shifts whenever she could. Anyway, one day she was out with Diaz and they got called to a domestic. A 12 year old boy pulled a gun on them. Apparently he was scared that Protective Services would take him away again. It snowballed out of control. Andy and Chris did everything right but the kid wouldn't back down and he shot Chris, took it on the vest." Sam flinched. "And Andy had to shoot the kid."

Sam's heart stopped and he jumped up. "Where is she?" He knew how she handled shooting the Pedophile at the rec center. As justified as that was it nearly tore her apart. He could only imagine how she was now.

Oliver shook his head. "No one knows Sammy. She was given the mandatory time but she hasn't come back and that's been almost three months. Frank came in one morning and her badge had been delivered with a permanent leave of absence request." Sam was pacing now, racking his brain about where she could be. "Nash is going crazy. She keeps getting postcards from McNally and all they say is _I'm fine. Love Andy."_

He scrubbed his hands across his face as he paced and tried to work out where she could be. "Shit McNally. Where the _hell_ are you?"

Oliver took his last drink and stood up. "I just thought you should hear it from me." Sam nodded and thanked him.

He spent his week off calling in every favor he had trying to find her and he had no luck. He was back on the streets and he was still having no luck. Traci was partnered with him most of the time. "I've been trying to find her Nash. Calling in all the favors I can. I'm sorry. I haven't had any luck."

Traci had been trying to hold it together. She had hoped when Sam came home he would be able to find her. "She didn't even tell her dad where she was going. Jerry tried tracking her credit card and bank account but she hasn't used them recently. She withdrew a bunch of money before she left and I guess she's living on that."

Two months passed and Sam still couldn't find her. He was pulling into the lot one morning when he saw a flash of a woman walking into the station. He would've sworn it was Andy but the hair was short and was darker with red streaks. There was no way that could be her. He parked and made his way inside. He thought about going to Frank but he knew he needed to change first. By the time he came out the woman was nowhere to be found.

He met up with Ollie in the bullpen and they headed to Parade. Sam couldn't read the look Frank had on his face as he started. "Coppers, no new BOLO's to pass out this morning." He takes a deep breath as he's about to do the pairings. He sees her enter through the back door. No one else has seen her though. "Shaw/Epstein, Diaz/Nash, Williams/Peck and Swarek/McNally. Serve, protect and welcome McNally back." The room erupted in cheering.

Sam's heart stopped as he looked around for her and follows her friend's line of sight. She's standing right behind him. It _was_ her that he had seen coming in except her hair was missing the red streaks now which probably explained her hair being damp. He didn't have time to talk to her as her friends surrounded her. She gave him a half smile before being engulfed and practically drug out of the room.

Ollie clapped him on the back. "She looks good." Sam nodded; she always looked good to him. "At least you're riding with her today. It'll give you some time." He nodded again and followed Ollie to the coffee station and then out to the lot.

She came out a few minutes later with the other rookies. This time she was smiling and she was walking with more confidence than Sam had ever seen. He felt a stirring in his loins.

She stopped in front of him and smiled. "Sir."

That threw him a little. She barely even called him that in the beginning. He nodded. "McNally, good to have you back."

She smiled bigger as she turned and walked to the passenger's side. They climbed in and headed out. She didn't speak for a while except to thank him for the coffee he made her.

He couldn't take it anymore. "I need to tell you something."

She'd thought about that night at the Alpine for months. She had finally concluded that Sam hadn't felt the same way and she had learned to live with it. "Look sir, it's ok. I get it. I misread things. Don't worry about it."

He sighed and gripped the wheel tighter. "I came out looking for you." He saw her shift a little. "Andy, you have NO IDEA how happy I was when you said that. I just...I couldn't..." She kept her eyes on the road. "I couldn't risk something happening to you. I never would've forgiven myself."

She shook her head. "I can take care of myself sir."

He sighed and pulled the car over. "Ok. Can you _please_ stop with the _sir_?" He turned to face her. "Andy, what's going on with you? Where have you been?"

He finally saw emotion besides fake happy. "I put myself out there and you said no, regardless of why, you still said it. I came back and buried myself in work. Then I killed a child Sam, _a child_." Her voice cracked.

He reached over and put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. "Andy, he shot a cop. Child or not, you did what you were trained to do."

She pulled away and looked at him like he was crazy. "I was _not_ trained to shoot a child Sam!"

He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. "That's not what I meant and you know it. He may have shot Chris in the vest but you _don't_ know where he would've shot you. Clearly he wasn't thinking straight."

She started sobbing and that broke Sam's heart. He pulled her as close as he could and wrapped his arms around her. He wouldn't dare tell her it was going to be ok. He knew that this was the worst thing that could happen to a cop.

She finally spoke. "Why didn't you want me Sam?"

He squeezed her and kissed her temple. "I _did _want you. I _do_ want you. I've wanted you since the day you broke that crappy lock." This was not the time or place to talk about them. He pulled back and caressed her cheek. "Andy, let me take you to dinner tonight and we can talk about everything. Ok?"

She dried her eyes and nodded. Sam looked around and leaned in. He whispered. "_Andy_?" She looked up into his eyes, warm and understanding. As soon as she raised her head he kissed her gently, tasting her salty tears. He caressed her cheek and smiled. "I've wanted to do that for a _really _long time."

She was pulling him in for another kiss when the radio crackled to life. The rest of their day was pretty busy and they didn't get to talk much.

They finally pulled into the lot at the end of the day. Sam was nervous and gripped the steering wheel to keep from wrapping her up in his arms. "Would you still like to have dinner with me?"

She chewed on her bottom lip and nodded. "If you still want to."

Sam took her hand in his. "Looks like you're stuck with me then."

She giggled and squeezed his hand. "I could do worse."

They walked inside and parted at the locker rooms. Andy was grabbing her things when Traci came in. "Drinks at the Penny?"

Andy cringed a little. "Ahh! Traci! I can't. I have dinner plans with Sam. Breakfast in the morning?"

Traci smiled big and nodded. "Absolutely! You can tell me all about sexy time with Swarek."

Andy gasped and threw a towel at her. "Traci! Inappropriate!"

Traci shrugged, smiling cheekily. "What can I say?" She waved her off. "Go get ready!"

Andy walked out twenty minutes later showered and changed. Sam pushed off the wall and reached for her bag. "You look great."

Andy blushed and nudged him with her shoulder as they walked down the hall. "You do too."

He helped her into his truck and threw their bags in the back. He drove them to a little Italian restaurant he'd recently found. They got a table in the back and Sam ordered a bottle of wine. He couldn't believe she had cut all of her hair off. It was one of his favorite things about her.

They ordered their food and Sam poured their wine. "What made you cut your hair?"

Andy ran her fingers through the short locks and smiled. She knew if she told Sam he would be proud of her. "I was undercover."

Sam's jaw dropped. "What?"

She smiled proudly and nodded. "Yeah."

It all made perfect sense now. He shook his head and smiled big. "Andy, that's great."

She was practically bouncing in her seat. "Boyd doesn't hate me so much anymore."

Sam chuckled. "It was only a matter of time. You're pretty awesome."

Andy blushed at his compliment and shrugged. "Learned from the best. I'm guessing yours went well and you didn't get tackled by a girl again."

Sam busted out laughing. "It went just fine. Although, I wouldn't have minded the tackle as long as it was the same one that did it the first time." He reached out for her hand. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to let you go that night." He shook his head. They talked as they ate.

Andy smiled and squeezed his hand. "It's ok. I understand now."

He nodded, flashing his dimples. "Want any dessert?" Andy smiled and nodded. Sam picked up the dessert menu and started naming off things. Andy giggled and he looked up at her confused. "What? I thought you said you wanted dessert?"

Andy nodded as she ran her bottom lip through her teeth. He shrugged, still looking confused. "Take me home Sam."

It took him a few seconds and then his eyes went wide, a smiling spreading across his face. "Ok."

He paid their bill and led her out to his truck. Sam drove them to Andy's and she led them up to her apartment. As soon as they stepped through her door she grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. It took a few seconds for Sam to catch up but when he did he backed her up against the wall, pressing himself against her.

Andy gasped and moaned into his mouth, wrapping one of her legs around his waist. Sam cupped her ass and lifted her off the floor. "Jesus Andy!"

She licked into his mouth and they were locked in a passionate kiss as their bodies moved against each other. He held on to her tighter as he moved them to her sofa and sat down. He smiled up at her as they pulled back to get some air.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "You're so beautiful Andy."

She smiled brightly as she reached for his shirt. "I missed you."

That right there melted his heart even further. He cups her face and pulls her right up to him, brushing his lips across hers. "I missed you too. I'm sorry I left you." He's talking so quietly. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that alone and..."

She kisses him quiet. "I'm not sorry Sam. You did what you thought was the right thing and you got a really bad guy off the streets. Yes, killing that kid was the worst thing that I've ever imagined doing in my career but it got me the chance to get out and do some things. I got to work UC and I did a damn good job." Sam was smiling at her, dimples and all. She could see the pride in his eyes. "We're here now and _that_ is all that matters to me. I'm not scared of us or of our future anymore."

Sam flipped them over, laying her down so he was on top. He growled as he captured her lips in a hot searing kiss. When the need for air became too great he pulled back and smiled. "You have _no idea_ how long I've waited to hear that."

She arched herself up into him and she whimpered. "_Sam! I...I want..."_

He smiled; eyes warm and loving. "I want you too sweetheart." He kissed her softly.

They made out on her sofa for a while. They BOTH wanted more but decided that they could and probably should wait. The days pass and they spend all their time off shift together, just enjoying finally being back in each other's lives. Frank knew they were together but decided not to split them up unless there was trouble.

They stop for coffee; Sam gets in line while Andy uses the restroom. He's watching the lady in front of him try to talk on her phone and dig in her purse while trying to juggle a portfolio and two big mailing tubes. She finally loses the battle and drops everything, the contents of her purse going everywhere.

Sam being the gentleman, not to mention uniformed officer, he is squats and starts helping her pick stuff up. She hangs up quickly and finally looks up to see who's helping her. She's stunned at the attractive officer coming to her aid.

She holds out her hand as she picks stuff up. "Hi! I'm Monica Harris."

Sam smiles and shakes her hand. "Swarek. Sam Swarek." He follows her as she stands up. Once she's got her purse back together he hands her the other stuff. "Here you go."

She blushes a little and smiles. "Thank you for helping."

Sam shrugged, just doing his job. "No problem." Nodding. "Looks like you need a few extra hands."

She laughed and shrugged. "Yeah, probably wouldn't hurt." They move closer to the front. "I bet your job is a lot more exciting than insurance."

He shrugged. "Some days." He thinks about the brunette that rides with him and smiles. "Some days definitely more than others." He thinks about their little adventure in the cruiser right after shift started and he chuckles.

Monica is curious about this dark and broody looking officer. "What division do you work out of?"

He pointed to his patch. "15."

She nods. "You come in here a lot?" She thinks he's really sexy and discreetly pulls out her business card. She hears the crackle of another radio and sees a female officer walk up. He hasn't even looked back; his eyes light up and huge dimpled grin spreads across his face. She's frozen with card in hand as the woman locks eyes with her. She stuffs it back in her purse but knows she's been caught.

He felt her approaching. He nodded, answering the blonde. "Yeah, pretty much every day." Andy's standing beside him now, adjusting her belt. He says. "This is my g...partner. Andy McNally. Andy this is umm..." He digs quickly. "Monica Harris." The women shake hands. He nods to Andy. "She's pretty much unbearable without caffeine."

Andy hears him and gasps, socking him in the shoulder. She looks up and he's smiling playfully. "I'm sorry ma'am. Is he bothering you?"

Sam chuckled as Monica shook her head. "Actually he was very helpful."

Sam nudged her. "See? I _can_ be nice."

Andy scowled and grumbles. "Yeah. I'll remember how NICE you are at 3 a.m. when I'm trying to sleep and you want to..."

Sam busted out laughing and Andy turned ten shades of red scowling at him. She mumbled quietly. "You're sleeping on the sofa tonight." She looked over the menu. "What are you getting?"

He shook his head. "Same thing I always get sw...umm. What are you getting?" She shrugged and he smiled. "No doubt it'll be infused with a ridiculous amount of sugar. I really don't know how you can eat and drink that stuff." He teased. He wanted so badly to kiss her but that would cause a big mess neither wanted to deal with so he settled with tugging on her ponytail.

She swats at him. "What are you? 12?" She can't hold back the smile for long though.

Monica thanked Sam again and turned back around in time to place her order. Before she walked away she looked back at the officers smiling lovingly at each other. She hoped one day she could find a man that looked at her like that.

They were back in the car when he said. "You're not really gonna make me sleep on the sofa are you?"

Her eyes glinted. "Guess not. I mean you're _old_ bones probably couldn't take that."

Sam's jaw dropped for a second before he ran his tongue across his teeth and smiled big. "Oh! _Old _huh?" Andy grinned big and shrugged. He growled out. "Hmm. I'll show you _old _McNally." It was promise and it made her stomach flutter.


	2. Chapter 2

They were on their way back to the barn. Shift had been crazy and she was in a mood. Andy thinks back to the woman in line at the coffee shop that morning. "She was hitting on you ya know."

Sam looked at her funny. "Who?"

Andy rolled her eyes and huffed. "The blonde at the coffee shop. That's _who_."

He scoffed. "No she wasn't. Don't be silly."

She glared at him. NICE JOB he thought. "She had a business card in her hand when I walked up and then all of a sudden stuffed it back in her bag."

He really hadn't noticed because he'd been thinking about Andy. "She was probably just giving me her card in case I needed her services." He flinched. WRONG CHOICE OF WORDS SWAREK!

Andy practically growled. "And exactly what kind of _services_ would you need from her?"

He reached for her hand and she slapped him away. "Andy, you _know_ that's _not_ what I meant. I honestly can't even tell you what she looked like." He looked over at her. "There's only one woman on my mind and that woman is sitting beside me."

She's in a bit of a fighting mood. "Whatever."

He scowls at her. "You know I hate it when you say that."

They were pulling into the lot and she's out of the car before it's even in Park. He yanks the key out and follows right behind her. They look like two storms about to collide. He pulls her into the closest interrogation room and pushes her against the wall.

Andy gasps at his forcefulness. Sam locks the door as soon as it's closed. "_What's going on with you_?" He growls out.

She tries to wiggle loose from him because quite frankly she's getting turned on and this is not the place for it. She pouts. "Nothing."

She's still struggling so he wedges his leg between hers and gets chest to chest with her, pinning her arms above her head. He leans in close and whispers in her ear. "_Tell me McNally. I can stay here all night if I have to."_

She can feel he's getting hard so she bucks herself into him. She's all breathy when she says. "_Can't stand it when other women look at you like that."_

He growls and nips at her neck. "How do you think I feel every day when I'm out with you?"

She groans when he stops biting. "What are you talking about?"

He chuckles as he lets one of her hands go and moves to unbutton her shirt. "You have no idea do you?" He kisses her hard plunging his tongue in her mouth. He gets a loud moan and her grinding her hips into him for his efforts. He's got her shirt unbuttoned and pulled out of her pants when he says. "Every damn day I watch men drool all over you."

Andy's gasping for air and practically shaking he's driving her so crazy. She nearly loses it when he yanks her shirt out of her pants and runs his hand up inside. "_Sam! What are you doing?"_

His voice has gone all husky; he runs his hand up the back of her shirt and unclasps her bra. "Gonna show you McNally. Gonna show you just what you do to me." He yanks up her shirt, pulls her bra out of the way and takes one of her nipples in his mouth, not so gently biting and sucking on it. She's practically screaming. He moves back up and kisses her quiet. "_Shh Sweetheart_!"

Andy finally has both hands lose and goes to work on his shirt and pants. Sam's so far gone now he's practically ripping her pants off. Their little argument and the fact that they could get caught any second has the intensity level cranked up pretty high. He pulls her over to the table and turns her around, bending her over.

Andy squeaks a little at his forcefulness. "_Sam_!"

He bumps himself into her, letting her feel him. "_Jesus McNally_!" He makes quick work of both of their pants and thrusts himself inside her.

Andy has to grip the table to keep from falling over. She wiggles herself back onto him. Sam needs to feel more of her, so he leans over her; running his hand up her shirt and kissing on her neck. She almost comes undone. "God Sam! You...you feel so good." He's thrusting hard into her because he just can't take the way she feels. She's so tight and warm and wet. He thinks she's been ready for him for a while now.

Andy needs his lips on hers so she bends herself back and wraps her hand around his neck to keep her balance. Sam crushes his lips into hers as he pounds harder and they both lose themselves at the same time. Sam holds onto her as they ride the wave out.

Andy whispers as he thrusts one last time. "I love you Sam."

He bites down hard on her neck and soothes it with his tongue before he chokes out. "I love you too."

A few minutes later Sam turns her around and pulls her close as they both come down from the high. He kisses her slowly as he helps her get her clothes back together. "I love you Andy, only you."

She felt bad about the argument but not the outcome. "And I love only you. I'm sorry I got jealous."

He chuckled as he kissed her neck. "I don't know McNally that was pretty spectacular. I might have to make you jealous more often."

She socked him in the shoulder. "Not funny."

They finally got their clothes put back together and snuck out. Sam checked the hall before letting Andy slip out first.

As Sam watched her clear the corner he stepped out. Jerry came skidding to a halt. "Hey buddy!"

He looked nervous. "Hey! What's going on?"

He had caught McNally's retreating form and groaned. "Were you just in there with McNally?"

Sam crossed his arms and scowled. "Depends."

Jerry sighed and whispered. "I had a perp in there earlier and umm...I umm..."

Sam motioned for him to spit it out. "Jesus Jerry! What?"

He hung his head. "I forgot to turn the cameras off."

Sam's heart stops for about two seconds and growls out. "_Jesus Christ_!" They both make a mad dash back into the room.

It takes BOTH of them to figure out how erase a section of it. "Sammy, I'm sorry! How the hell was I supposed to know?"

He shoots daggers at him. "Just close your damn eyes while I do this."

Jerry turns around. "Trust me brother _THAT_ is _NOT _something I _EVER_ want to see."

Sam shoves him and laughs. "Shut up."

They finally get it erased and leave. Andy's waiting outside the locker rooms. "Hey! You're not ready yet?"

He looked back at Jerry. "Sorry. I was looking at an interview Jerry had earlier. He just wanted my opinion."

She nodded and smiled. "Ok. Want me to wait?"

He smiled big. "It's up to you. I'll only be a few minutes."

She ran her hand up his arm. "I'll be right here then."

He kissed her cheek. "Be right out."

Jerry followed him inside and the both huffed. "That was close."

They weren't as quiet as they thought. "What was close?" Oliver asked.

Jerry jumped right in. "Umm. Some witness I had was flirting with me and Nash almost caught her."

Oliver chuckled. "You're right. That was close. Nash is a little scary."

Sam let out a deep breath. He quickly changed and they all joined the waiting women. They don't say anything about the interview room until they get home and then it's just a few whispers and her giggling. Sam knows he has to tell her just in case but he really doesn't want to. They settle in for bed and by now he's decided against telling her. She's too happy and he doesn't want to ruin that.

The next morning they get to work and Frank calls the senior officers into his office. "We have a problem."

Jerry hands out some files. "We have someone assaulting pros." Everyone looks through the files as he talks. "Last night is the fourth one in two weeks."

Sam notices they all bare a resemblance to Andy and he's trying to prepare himself for the words he knows Frank is going to say. "We're going to send McNally in as bait." He looks at Sam. "Nash and Peck will be out there too. We'll have all of you guys around for back up." He gives him a knowing look. "She will be ok."

He nods because he had no choice. He trusts Frank with his life and now he'll have to trust him with Andy's.

They plan out how it's going to be set up and they all leave for Parade. Sam sits up front with her. He knows she's going to be fine but _he_ needs some reassurance.

Frank walks in and everyone gets quiet. "Let's get to it. As you all may know we've had 4 pros attacked in two weeks. The most recent one didn't make it. Detective Barber?"

Jerry posts the pictures of the women; all young, brunette, and bearing a striking resemblance to Andy. "As you can all see he has a type; twenty something, brunette." Andy's starting to breathe a little heavy and Sam put his hand on her knee to calm her. Everyone is looking at her and the pictures. "We will be running a sting starting tonight. Officer McNally, you look similar to his vic... umm type so you will be used as bai...the decoy tonight." Andy simply nods. "The first three victims and witnesses say he's a white male, approximately 40 to 45 years old, approximately 6 feet tall." He hung a sketch of him next to the women. Pointing to it he said. "This is what we got from the witnesses. Keep your eyes open."

Frank takes over. "Nash, McNally, Peck, Swarek, Shaw, Williams, Diaz, and Epstein, I need you all to stay behind." They all nod. "Serve, protect, and keep your eyes open. Nothing says he'll wait until tonight."

Once everyone was gone Frank looked at Andy. "You don't have to do this. I can get someone from Vice or Guns and Gangs."

Andy nods. "I can do this sir." Sam groans a little.

Frank knows the only way that Sam won't go completely nuts is if he's out there with her. "Swarek, Shaw, and Diaz you'll be covering the ladies on the street. Epstein you'll be with Williams and Barber on surveillance in a room next door to where Andy will take the John's. The rooms will be adjoining and you will come in and arrest them as soon as she gets them in there."

Sam shakes his head. "No offense Frank but I want to be with Williams. No offense to you either Epstein." Dov just nods. He understands.

Franks nods because he knows Sam won't have it any other way. "Ok. Epstein, you're taking a street position. I _cannot_ stress enough how important tonight is people. We _have_ to get this guy." Everyone nods. "Ok. Go get changed and meet back here in twenty minutes. We'll start setting everything up."

Everyone left to change. Sam stopped Andy so they could have a minute. She was screaming on the inside and Sam knew it. "You ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Nervous. Scared but I'm ok. You?"

He laughed shakily. "Scared as hell."

She didn't care about professionalism; she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. He pulled her tightly to him and they just held each other.

Andy pulled away after a few minutes. "We gotta go change." Sam nodded and let her lead him to the locker rooms.

He kissed her hand. "I'll be right here."

Andy joined the other women as they changed clothes. They wouldn't be putting on their attire for the sting until much later.

By the time they met back in the Parade room it was packed. A female detective from Vice was there with wardrobe choices for the women. Sam was barely containing himself as he watched them pick out clothes. He wasn't nervous just for Andy but for all of them. It was a potentially big and dangerous night for all involved.

After hours of planning Frank gave them a break for dinner. They didn't stray far, all going to the Penny to eat. Not much was said at first, everyone in their own world thinking about their roles for the night.

Ollie takes a break from his burger and says. "Everything is going to be fine tonight. We've got a good plan, we stick to it and everything will be ok."

Sam squeezes Andy's hand. "Shaw's right. Everyone stick to your position, don't deviate from your instructions and we'll get through the night fine. Our biggest concern is watching Andy's back and catching this guy." Sam had the rookies' attention like he's never had before.

Frank wanted to do one more run through before they headed out so they went back to the station when they finished eating.

Andy and Sam walked behind the others, taking an extra few minutes. "You're going to do great. Keep it as real as possible."

Andy stopped walking and looked at him. "Thank you." He looked at her funny. "For trusting and supporting me. For not trying to talk me out of it even though I know you want to."

He chuckled and caressed her cheek. "You're an amazing cop Andy. I know you wouldn't do this if you didn't think you could. I'll always have your back."

She smiled big for him and took his hand. "Let's get this over with."

They went to the last meeting to make sure everyone knew their positions; Oliver would be sitting on the corner disguised as a bum, Chris and Dov would be two guys working on their "broken down" car. Nash and Peck would pose as hookers as well. Each would have ear pieces so there could be constant contact.

Andy, Traci, and Gail left to change. Sam stood outside the locker room waiting with his jacket so the other men couldn't see Andy in her outfit. He knew she'd be uncomfortable enough on the street without her coworkers getting an eyeful too. She stepped out twenty minutes later and Sam's heart thudded. She was wearing black calf high 4 inch heeled stiletto boots, a leopard print top, and a black Lycra mini skirt.

Damn he loved her legs; long, tanned, muscular. He could see she was nervous so he leaned in and whispered. "Maybe when this is over we can see if Vice will let us borrow the outfit."

Andy gasped and swatted him but it gave him what he wanted because she laughed. "Sam!"

He held his jacket out for her and she smiled gratefully as she slid her arms in. An officer from nights walked by and let out a low whistle. Andy covered herself quickly and Sam turned around letting a growl escape.

The officer cringed and apologized as he quickly walked away. Andy wrapped her hand around Sam's arm. "I'm ok."

He nodded as he wrapped an arm around her. "I know. I'm... Well, I'm not going to say I'm sorry but..."

She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek. "I know." Squeezing him she said. "Come on. Everyone's waiting."

They walked outside where everyone else was waiting. He felt better that Jerry looked as uncomfortable as he felt. They put the ladies in an undercover taxi and sent it out. Oliver had already started his walk to his location and Chris and Dov left behind the taxi. Noelle was already in place. Jerry and Sam followed Chris and Dov out.

By 9:00 everyone was in position. They had tapped into the city's traffic cameras and had great angles on everyone as well as monitors with the room next door on them. It was after midnight before the guy showed up. He walked up and down the block a few times.

Sam's nerves were already hopping but when he saw the guy his heart nearly exploded. "He's made three passes now. This is our guy."

He finally approached Andy and she was surprised to see how ordinary he looked. "Never seen you before."

Andy smiled and shrugged. "A little new to the area." He smiled, even blushed a little. "What can I do for you?"

He smiled. "You're beautiful. Kind of remind me of a friend of mine."

Andy wanted to punch him and run but she kept her smile plastered on her face and said. "Thank you. A good friend?"

He nodded. "Maybe we could talk for a bit?" Andy nodded. He points over his shoulder. "My car's around the corner."

She held up a key. "I've got a room. Why don't we go there? No prying eyes."

Even though Sam would swear he saw him bounce a little with excitement he hesitated before finally saying. "Ok."

Everyone in the room with Sam was ready. "Ok everyone, he's taken the bait and they're moving to the room. Be ready but not visible."

Andy unlocked the door and let them in. She knew what he had done and that he would most likely try the same with her. "What's your name?"

He paused before he said. "Ken. What's your name?"

She turned and smiled. "Candace."

Sam chuckled and shook his head. She remembered back to the day she met Ray Donald Swann. Sam had told her that her best asset was talking. She wanted to get this guy talking, see if he'd slip and give them what they'd need before it got too far.

She sat on the edge of the bed and watched him walk around. "Tell me about your friend I remind you of."

Jerry looked over to Sam. "What's she doing?"

Noelle smiled. "What she does best, talk." Sam smiled and nodded.

Ken sat in a chair across from her, looking blissful. "Her name was Carmen. We were in love."

Andy nodded, watching his body language change from nervous to relaxed. "She must have been pretty amazing." He nodded. "Where is she now?"

He frowned. "She umm... She died."

Andy sat up straighter. "I'm sorry to hear that Ken. Must be hard? Lonely without her?"

He nodded. "It is. She was really special. My first."

Sam stood up. He saw the change in the guy's eyes. Andy took a deep breath. "Firsts are always hard to get over. I remember mine."

He looked at her intently. "Tell me about him."

She smiled. "His name was Sam; dark hair, dark eyes, silent broody type."

Ken stood up and moved to the bed. "What happened?"

Andy almost cringed when he sat down. "You know how things go. We drifted apart; lived different kinds of lives. What about you and Carmen? What happened?"

He reached up and caressed her cheek. "You know how things go. She cheated on me so I killed her." He ran his fingers through Andy's hair. "She's not the only one though."

Andy heard Sam say. "Go! Move in now!"

By the time they kicked both doors in the guy had a knife to Andy's throat. The doors splinter open from the force of the kicks and everyone yelled. "Police! Put down the knife and put your hands up."

He stood up with his arm wrapped tightly around Andy's neck and the knife at her jugular. He very calmly said. "I suggest you all exit and let me out with her or she will die right here and they'll be nothing you can do about it."

Sam held his hands up. "Ken, you're surrounded, there's no way you're getting out of here. Just let her go."

He nicked Andy's skin with the tip and a drop of blood trickled down. "I can see she's important to you. The anger and fear in your eyes is giving you away. "

Sam holstered his gun and nodded. "You're right. She is important to me. She's important to all of us. You have to know you won't get far."

Ken nicked Andy again, a little deeper this time and Sam growled. "That's where you're wrong officer. You'll do anything to save the woman you love."

Sam looked Andy in the eyes. She was never more thankful that they could communicate with looks. She opened her mouth to show that she would bite him and someone better take the damn shot.

Sam gave her a short nod. He looked back at Ken. "I would do anything to save her." He held three fingers up to his side, Oliver was the best shot they had and he saw what Sam was doing.

He took a deep breath as Sam counted down. He hit one and Andy bit down hard. The guy screamed and let her go, Oliver didn't hesitate to put a bullet in his shoulder. They wanted him alive. Everything was chaos for a few minutes. Noelle, Traci, and Gail go to Andy's aid while the guys cuffed Ken.

Sam knew he had to be professional. He got the nod from Noelle that she was ok and sighed. He let Epstein and Diaz carry the guy out to the ambulance so he could finally go to Andy.

She was sitting on the bed now. "You ok?"

She was holding a cloth to her neck until another medic could get in there. "It's barely bleeding."

He squatted in front of her, taking her free hand in his. "I'm glad but that's not what I meant."

She was practically shaking now. "I'm... I'm glad it's over." She let out a heavy breath.

Sam was having a hard time with all of it. "I'm sorry Andy." He pulled back the cloth to see she was barely bleeding now.

She shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry about. We got him."

He shook his head. "But you got hurt."

She took his hand and squeezed. "It's not even bleeding anymore. I'm ok. We got him and no one else will be hurt by him. I'll take a couple of scratches for that."

They were interrupted by a medic. He cleaned the scratches and cleared her. Sam stood up and held out his hand. "Come on."

He wrapped his jacket around her and led her out to the car. Three hours later they were in his truck and heading home. He was still wired from the events of the night and so was she.

The ride home was quiet, each stealing glances trying to feel the other one out. Andy knew Sam was still angry about her getting hurt. She had assured him over and over that she was fine but he still wouldn't let it go.

He helped her out of the truck and grabbed their bags when they got home. Andy held his hand tightly as they walked up to the door. She turned and wrapped an arm around him, kissing him softly. "Everything went right tonight." He shook his head in disagreement as he unlocked the door.

He walked them inside and dropped their bags. "Any night that ends with you bleeding is NOT a good night Andy."

She shrugged his jacket off and stepped back to the wall. "What about a night that ends in you getting me out of this?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "It would be a shame to let an outfit like that go to waste."

She pulled him to her and kissed him hard. They stayed like that for several minutes kissing and exploring each other. Sam cupped her ass and lifted her. Andy wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Sam slowly made his way back to the bedroom, his lips never leaving hers.

The night had been crazy and the adrenaline was flowing hard. He lay gently on the bed. "I gotta say McNally; this outfit really works on you." He propped her foot on his chest as he slowly unzipped the boot. He slid his hand inside and gently massaged her calf as he slid the boot off. He had the perfect view of her long beautiful legs. He took the other boot off the same way, massaging that leg as well.

Andy sighed and giggled at his touch. She knew he was still flying high from the adrenaline because she was too. She stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt. Things got a little frantic and they were still half dressed when he sat her down on his dresser and slid himself inside her. It didn't take long before they were crying out each other's name and kissing like it was their last night together. After they caught their breaths and finished undressing each other they took a hot shower and fell into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was thankful the last couple of weeks had been quiet. He couldn't handle another night like the sting. Things had been going really well for them and he had been thinking about asking her to move in. They spent every night together at his place as it was. All of her toiletries were scattered around his bathroom and her clothes took up half of his dresser and closet. He chuckled every time she brought in something new, wanted to ask her if there was _anything_ left at her place.

It had been a quiet morning so far. Sam was just about to suggest they stop for coffee when the dispatcher called a robbery in progress with a silent alarm at the RBC Royal Bank on Bloor.

Sam looked over to Andy and nodded. "Light'em up."

Andy flipped the switch for the lights and sirens. "Dispatch this is 1509 mark us on that."

Sam pulled up five minutes later with Oliver and Nash close behind. They taped off the area as other cars arrived. The gunmen shot off a few rounds causing them all to dive behind their cruisers. They were the first responders to the bank robbery; four gunmen and 20 hostages. SRU had been called in and Sam was waiting to brief them while Andy kept an eye on the bank. It was a bit chaotic with the command center truck rolling in and all.

The SRU trucks pulled up and everyone filed out. They walk over to Sam and he nodded. "Greg. Ed." They shake hands. "Wordy, how's the family brother?" They shake hands too and he speaks to Spike and Jules as well. He's known them all for a while, went through the academy with Wordy.

Greg nods his head towards Andy. "Looks like you've got a new partner."

Sam nods and smiles a little. "Yep. Andy McNally this is Sergeant Greg Parker, Team leader Ed Lane, Wordy Wordsworth, Spike Scarlatti, and Jules Callaghan"

She shook hands with all of them. "Nice to meet you."

Greg cocked his head. "McNally? Are you Tommy's daughter?" She nodded. "Great guy. How's he doing?"

She opened her mouth to answer when she saw their sixth member appear. "Sam?"

Braddock smiled when he heard his name. He walked over and hugged her. Swarek turned toward the bank thinking something had happened. "What?" He was turning back and saw the hug.

Neither Greg nor Ed missed the look. Ed nodded towards the couple. "I think she meant _our_ Sam brother."

Andy and Braddock turned to see they had an audience. He held out his hand. "Sam Braddock."

Swarek clucked his tongue and held out his hand. "Sam Swarek and you obviously know my partner."

He looked at Andy and smiled. "You could say that." Andy felt like a deer caught in headlights as _her _Sam glared at the response.

Greg chuckled as he watched the officer he'd known for ten years stare down the newest addition to his team. "Ok Swarek. What are we looking at?"

He shook it off and filled the team in on what they knew which was very little. Greg took over and deployed the team to get an idea of possible entry points. Spike tapped into the bank cameras so they could get an idea of what they were dealing with inside. The part that unnerved Greg the most was the fact that the robbers weren't wearing masks.

Sam and Andy kept their positions, helping with crowd control and questions.

She could see he was unhappy. "Sam..."

He shook his head. "Not now."

She knew it wasn't the best time but she needed to talk to him. "But it's not what you think."

He turned to her. "It's _not _the time Andy. Ok?"

Oliver and Traci made their way over. Before Andy could say anything Traci said. "Andy, is that Braddock? When did he get back?"

Sam growled and she cringed and said. "Not now Traci."

She seemed to pick that moment to notice the tension between Swarek and Andy. She frowned and said. "Sorry."

Oliver could see his best friend wasn't happy but couldn't help asking. "Who is Braddock?"

Andy shook her head and sighed. "His name is Sam Braddock. He's an old...friend." Traci snorted and Andy glared.

Oliver laughed. "And his name is Sam?"

Swarek turned to all three of them and glared. "Can we please focus on the job?"

Four hours later with negotiations failing Team One breached the bank. They lost one hostage but got the others out relatively unharmed. The officers of 15 spent at least an hour getting statements from all of the hostages. They all stood outside the command center afterwards.

Ollie was having too much fun. "Hey! You guys should join us at the Penny after debrief."

Ed laughed. "You guys are STILL goin' to that dive?"

Swarek chuckled. "Yeah like Hooligan's is any better?" They shrugged. "Seriously though, you guys should join us."

Team One looked around and nodded. Greg clapped on the back. "Ok brother. See you guys there around seven."

Team One packed up and left. Sam and Andy headed back to the station to fill out their reports. Andy watched him as they drove back. "Can we talk now?"

He gripped the steering wheel harder and shook his head. "No."

She sighs. "Sam, we need to talk."

He glances at her for a second. He can see the worry in her eyes. "Later ok? We need to get back and do the reports. We can talk at the Penny or at hom...my place or whatever. Just...just not right now. Ok?"

He sees her out of the corner of his eye as she finally nods. They get back to the station and fill out their reports. He finishes first but waits on her. They quietly walk to the locker rooms.

Andy's about to go crazy but she knows he'll talk when and if he's ready. "I'll only be a few minutes."

Sam nods. "I'll be right here."

He's changing when Ollie walks in. "Hey brother!" Sam just nods. "Guess you and McNally haven't made up yet?"

Sam sighed and shook his head. "Not in the mood Oliver. Just let it go. Please?"

He's known Sam long enough not to keep messing with him when he was like this. "Look buddy, Nash gave me the story on the way back. You should just talk to Andy."

Sam sighed and hung his head. "I appreciate the concern but I'll handle it." He finished dressing without another word.

He leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath. It wasn't like he thought she hadn't had boyfriends or whatever before him. I mean there was Callaghan and he'd had front row seats to that. But this felt different and he didn't like it.

He was broken out of his thoughts by Andy touching his arm. "Hey."

He half smiled. "Hey. You ready?"

She shook her head. "Can we just go home?"

Oliver walked out and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Celebratory drinks at the Penny McNally. Mandatory attendance."

Sam groaned and followed behind them as Oliver led her out. The rest of their friends were already waiting.

She turned to Sam and quietly said. "Do you want me to ride with Traci?"

He took her bag and her hand. "Of course not."

The ride there was quick and quiet. She wasn't going to keep asking him to talk. They'd just get there when he was ready.

Andy joined her friends at the rookie table. Sam sent her a beer and ordered a double scotch for himself as Jerry and Oliver joined him. They talked about everything but the elephant in the room while they waited for the others.

Andy's friends tried to get her to talk too but she wouldn't, at least not about what was going on with her and Sam.

Team One finally showed up. They all walked over to the table where Sam and the others were. Greg noticed the split. "What's this?"

Jerry chuckled and nodded. "Rookie table." And held out his hand. "Not rookie table."

Ed chuckled and clapped him on the back. "Jerry, it's always good to see you."

Braddock, Spike, and Jules ordered drinks and headed to the "rookie" table.

Swarek watched as Braddock took a spot next to Andy. Wordy laughed. "So the word on the street _is _true?" Everyone looked questioningly. "Sam Swarek finally met his match?"

Oliver nearly spit his drink out. "You have no idea buddy." Sam chugged his scotch and ordered another as Oliver and Jerry told the tale of him and Andy.

Wordy busted out laughing. "She actually tackled you?" Sam smirked and nodded. "Then arrested you?"

Sam nodded again. "Yeah but it was pretty boy over here." Nodding to Jerry. "That blew my cover. Eight months down the drain."

Jerry shrugged a little. "Sorry buddy!"

Greg shook his head. "Jesus buddy! Two years? Took you long enough."

Sam raised his drink. "To be fair, she was a rookie and she did have a boyfriend. I'm not a home wrecker but hey, glad I can entertain you." He watched as Braddock rested his arm on the back of Andy's chair.

Andy could feel Sam watching her, no matter what she could always feel him. She was at a complete loss as to what to do; he wouldn't talk to her after all. So she tried to enjoy herself and it was great seeing the other Sam. They hadn't seen each other since the day they graduated high school. He went off to join the army and she went off to college.

He stood beside her. "You look amazing Andy."

She couldn't help but blush. "Thanks Sam. You're looking pretty good too." He smiled. "How long have you been back?"

He shrugged. "Just a few months." He spoke quietly. "They lost a team member a few weeks ago. I got moved to their team." She nodded. He looked her over and smiled. "I can't believe it."

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He chuckled. "You. A cop. You always said you wanted to be one like your dad. I just figured you'd change your mind in college."

Andy looked over to see Sam staring a hole in them. "Yeah well, it's the family business. You know how that is."

Braddock nodded, he knew all too well. "What's up with you and your partner? Is he just your partner or is he your _partner_?"

She smiled at the thought of her life with Sam. "He's definitely my _partner._" She shrugged. "Or at least I thought he was."

Swarek couldn't take it anymore. He'd had a few drinks with the guys and kept up as best he could with the conversations. Now he just needed to get out of there so he could think. He'd started out that morning prepared to ask her to officially move in with him. He had also been fairly certain she would say yes. As he watched her with her old friend he wondered if she would now.

He got up and walked over to the bar. Liam smiled and said. "Sammy brother, another scotch?"

He half smiled and shook his head. "No thanks man. I'm about to head out." He looked over at Andy and back. "I umm... I don't know if she's staying but can you just run a tab for her and I'll catch you tomorrow?"

Liam noticed the frown on both of their faces. This wasn't good. "Sure brother." He paused. "It's probably none of my business but you know she loves you, right Sammy?"

He looked at his friend and nodded. "Yeah. I know." He paid the tab they'd already run up and walked over to her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Everyone got quiet as she nodded and stepped away with him. "Sam..."

He shook his head. "I'm going." He dug his keys out of his pocket and put them in her hand. "I know you probably want to stay so umm..." He looked down and shook his head. "Just...You can come by if you want or you can just pick me up in the morning."

He heard a quiet sob and looked up to see tears rolling down her cheek. "I go where you go Sam." She put his keys back in his hand. "Yes, there was something between us but that was _a long_ time ago, high school. He joined the Army and...and it's been years since I've seen him. _Years _Sam. I tried to tell you this but you wouldn't listen to me." She punched him a little. "Stubborn jackass, don't you get it?" He hadn't seen that sadness in her eyes in a long time.

He was finding it very hard to swallow and his heart was pounding. He shook his head. "No. I don't. Why me Andy? There's..."

She pulled him to her and kissed him hard. The place erupted in cheers and claps. "Because I love you, you idiot! No one else can make my heart race and my skin tingle like you."

He was definitely caught off guard by her public display. He gripped her harder and kissed her like he never had before. More eruptions of cheer and clapping.

Sam's pretty sure he heard Oliver yell. "Somebody call the hose monkeys!"

Sam pulled back and brushed his nose across hers. "Move in with me."

Andy nodded without hesitation. "Yes."

He smiled big, dimples on full display. He looked around; normally he was a very private person but this, _this_ he just couldn't help. "She's moving in with me."

Their friends went crazy and Andy hid her face in his chest. Oliver practically tackled them. "If you think you're leaving now, you're crazy. Come on." He yelled across the room. "Rookies bring it over here."

Wordy wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder. "Congratulations buddy! You're practically married now."

Sam shook his head. "Not yet but one day." Andy's jaw dropped and he flashed his dimples. "You heard me right McNally. I'm going to make you a Swarek one day."

Tables were pulled together to accommodate their rather large group. Liam brought over a round of shots and smiled. "On me." He shook hands and man hugged Sam, then hugged Andy.

Braddock finally approached and held out his hand to Sam. "Obviously I don't have to tell you how amazing she is." He shook his head. "It was another lifetime."

Sam nodded and shook his hand. "Sorry about earlier."

Braddock chuckled and shook his head. "Don't be. Andy's amazing and I don't blame you."

A little after midnight Andy tugged on Sam's shirt. He pulled her close and she nuzzled into his neck. "I'm ready when you are."

He pulled back and kissed the tip of her nose. "Let's go." They said goodbye to their friends, paid their tab and went home.

Andy was trying to talk Sam into having a house warming party. They were in bed this time when she was trying, straddling his hips and smiling down at him. "_Sam!" She whined._ "We _need_ to have a party."

He groaned at her persistence and her position. "McNally, why do we need to have a party? My friends have been here."

She poked her lip out. "But mine haven't. It's supposed to be _our_ house right?"

He brushed his thumb across her bottom lip. "Of course it is sweetheart. We'll do whatever you want. Ok?"

She smiled big and nodded. "Thank you."

It was important to him that she feel at home there so he would give her anything she wanted. Not to mention her unclothed body was distracting him. "Anytime McNally." He flipped them over and kissed her deeply. "Anytime."

She drove him crazy for a week trying to pick a day and the food they'd serve. The smile he saw on her face two weeks later was worth every bit of the craziness. He was standing at the grill having a beer with Ollie and Jerry as she made her rounds, smiling. She mouthed _thank you_ and he smiled and winked.

She finally made her way to him and wrapped her arms around him. Oliver tipped his beer to her. "Nice job on the party McNally."

She practically bounced with happiness. "Thanks Oliver."

Jerry had to have his turn. "Like what you've done with the place and Sammy too. He cleans up pretty good."

Andy blushed a little and Sam laughed. "Thanks brother but there's only enough room for one pretty boy in this group and I'll leave that up to you."

She left the guys to crack more jokes at each other and joined her friends. Dov was going on about how cool Sam's house was. Gail threw a chip at him. "Why don't you just ask him out man boy? I'm sure Andy would share him for one night."

Dov scowled at Gail and went off to pout. The rest of the night went much like that until Sam got everyone together to eat. There were toasts and well wishes and by 1:00 a.m. you couldn't even tell there had been a party.

They sighed as they lay down and curled up to each other. "Are you happy Sam?"

He kissed her softly and nodded. "Very. Are you?"

She smiled and kissed him back. "Very."

He ran his fingers through her hair and said a little in awe. "This is _our_ home."

She could see the happiness in his eyes. "Our home. I love you so much. I can't believe I was so scared of this."

He kissed her quiet. "I was scared too but not anymore. I love you and I meant what I said about making you a Swarek one day."

She pulled him over on top of her and wrapped herself around him. "There's something you need to know." He quirked an eyebrow. "I'll say yes."

They made love and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy sat thinking as they waited to be called. Two years had passed since she had moved in with Sam. Many things had changed; they were coming up on their year wedding anniversary, Sam was finishing up detective courses, and she was 8 months pregnant. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard. "Mr. and Mrs. Swarek."

Sam stood up first and held out his hand. "Come on beautiful."

Andy heard the _aww's_ that fell across the room. She blushed a little and took his hand. She had noticed the looks they got from the moment they sat down. Sam had his left arm wrapped around her and his right hand resting on her stomach. This was something he'd done since they'd first found out about Connor. He helped her out of her chair and slid his hand to her lower back as they followed the nurse.

She was down to the wire and Dr. Jackson didn't think she'd make it to her due date. "You look great Andy. How are you feeling?"

She shrugged and smiled small. "Like a whale but ok."

Sam kissed her hand. "You're gorgeous sweetheart, absolutely gorgeous."

She squeezed his hand as she blushed. "I'm going to be in trouble if our son is as smooth a talker as you Swarek."

He flashed his dimples and kissed her hand again. "I'll teach him everything he needs to know."

Andy giggled and they were interrupted by Dr. Jackson. "Let's take a look." He examined Andy and gave her a few minutes to get dressed again. When he came back he smiled. "I'd say it will be any day now. Connor's heartbeat sounds great. Is he still moving a lot?"

Sam chuckled and nodded. "He especially likes it when Andy sings or reads to him."

She nodded. "He loves his Daddy's voice more."

Dr. Jackson laughed. "Great. You're into the home stretch. I'll make sure they're prepared at the hospital and they'll call me. I'll set up another appointment for next week just in case but I really think we'll be seeing him by the weekend."

Nothing would make Andy happier. The last few months she had been miserable and both she and Sam were excited about meeting their son. They left the doctor's office and went to the barn to tell Frank the news.

He saw his best friend walk in with his very pregnant wife. He couldn't be happier for Sam. There was a time when he and the others thought they'd lose him to undercover. That was until a doe-eyed rookie busted lock on a door and arrested him. From that moment on McNally and Swarek were inevitable.

He waved them in before they could even knock. "How was the doctor's visit?"

Sam smiled, dimples showing and absently rubbing Andy's stomach. "Looks like any day now."

Frank's own dimples popped up. "That's great you guys. I guess this is your notice?"

Andy frowned and nodded. "I'm sorry Frank. I thought I'd have more time."

He waved her off. "No need to apologize McNally. I knew it was coming." He nodded to both. "I'm really happy for you guys.

Sam smiled as he felt Connor kick. "Thanks brother." They visited for a few more minutes before they left.

Four days later Sam was called back to court for a case he had worked. He had already testified but for some reason they wanted to talk to him again. He told him that he would come but that if his wife went into labor he was gone no matter what.

Andy sighed and fell back against her pillow. "_Saam_! I don't want to get up."

He kissed her pouting lips and rubbed her stomach. "Sweetheart, _I know_ but I can't and _won't_ leave you here alone. Please?"

She caressed his cheek and nodded. "Ok, Babe." She covered his hand on her stomach. "I don't want you to worry."

She kissed him softly as he nodded. "Thank you."

An hour later they were at the station. Andy was pleasantly surprised to see Oliver in the barn. He smiled big when he saw the happy couple. There was a time when he wasn't sure they'd get their act together and actually _get_ together. Two and a half years later they're still happy and now they're adding to their family.

He man hugged Sam. "Hey brother!" Then he gently hugged Andy. "Mrs. Swarek, you're looking amazing." He nodded to her stomach where his best friends hand was resting. "How's little Connor?"

Andy covered Sam's hand. "He's great Oliver."

Sam's dimples make an appearance. "Dr. Jackson says _any_ day now."

He smiled and nodded. "That's great! Can't wait to add the newest member to the 15 family." He shrugged. "So what are you guys doing here?"

Sam sighed and shook his head. "I got called in for cross examination on the Burke case."

Oliver tilted his head and nodded. "That kinda explains you but not your bride."

Andy giggled and wrapped her arm tighter around Sam. "He doesn't want me to be alone since the doctor thinks I'm so close."

Oliver nodded and smiled. "Ahh! Ok. Make sense. Well buddy, it's your lucky day."

Sam smirked. "How do you figure that?"

Oliver pulled up a chair for Andy. "Because I happen to be inside today so I will keep an eye on your lovely bride while you're in court. Ma'am." And he motioned for Andy to sit down.

She giggled as she took her offered chair. Sam bent down and kissed her, hand going back to her stomach. "I love you." She pulled him back for another kiss and he smiled. "Call me if you need me."

She stole another kiss and nodded. "I will."

He reluctantly left for court and she let Oliver entertain her. He even bought her lunch. Sam text her around 12:30 and said it was still going to be a while. She'd been having contractions all morning but didn't think anything of it. This close to the end a thing like that wasn't unusual. After lunch they started getting closer together and hurting more. She was hoping maybe it was the spicy food they had for lunch.

Oliver had wandered to the snack machine when it happened, the wet feeling. "Oh! God!" She looked around frantically and saw Oliver slowly making his way back to his desk, digging around in a bag of snack mix. She tried to keep calm as she called for him. "Oliver!

His head snapped up when he heard her voice, she sounded upset. "McNally?" He made it halfway to her. "What's wrong?" His face scrunched up. "What's wrong McNally?"

That's when he saw her doing Lamaze breathing and the puddle. "My water broke." He did a 360 and she could see he was a little panicked, looking around for help. "Oliver?" He spun from side to side again. "OLIVER!" He ran to her side. "What's going on with you? You have three kids!"

He was definitely at a loss. "I...bu...I..." She gripped his hand and he snapped into focus. "Sorry McNally. It's been a while and you surprised me."

She smiled and shook her head. "Imagine how I feel."

Oliver saw Nash and Epstein walking in from Booking. "Nash! Epstein! We got a rookie in labor! Get your car ready!"

Traci shoved Dov back towards the Sally Port. "Go! I'll help Oliver and Andy!"

Frank came bounding out of his office. "Did I hear something about a baby?"

Oliver laughed. "Yeah brother! Call Sammy, tell him to meet us at Victoria Mercy!''

The place erupted in cheers as Oliver and Traci helped Andy out to the awaiting squad. Oliver drove while Dov rode shotgun and Traci sat in the back with Andy.

Frank called Sam and he was on the stand when his phone went off. He yanked it quickly off his belt. "Frank?" The judge was far from impressed with the interruption but the prosecutor quickly explained.

Frank was almost as excited as he knew Sam would be. "It's time brother. Shaw has her and they're on their way to the hospital."

Sam was already standing up. "Thanks brother!" He looked at the judge. "Your honor, I'm really sorry but I have to go. My wife is in labor."

The judge chuckled and waved him off. "Don't make this a habit." He was halfway to the door when the judge yelled. "Congratulations Officer!"

Sam waved as he flew out the door. He drove lights and sirens to the hospital and when he ran in Oliver was waiting with a smile. "Where is she? Is she ok?"

Oliver chuckled and took him by the arm. "This way and she's great. She's a champ." He led his best friend to the delivery room and stopped at the door.

Traci was holding Andy's hand when he walked through. They smiled at each other as he walked in. "Sweetheart!"

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Sam! Hey!"

He kissed her softly as he took her hand. "Thanks Nash."

Traci squeezed their hands. "My pleasure you guys."

Sam took a seat on the bed with her and ran his fingers through her hair. "You ok?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah." Squeezing his hand a little as another contraction hit. "Much better now that you're here. I love you Sammy."

He smiled big and kissed her nose. "I love you too beautiful."

Dr. Jackson checked on her every few hours and fifteen hours after her arrival he said. "You're progressing very well Andy. It's not going to be much longer now."

He was right, two hours after that; Andy was giving birth to Connor Elijah Swarek. Sam proudly accepted their son after he was cleaned up and checked out. He laid him on Andy's chest and wrapped his arms around both of them. "He's so beautiful sweetheart." He kissed both of them. "You did such a good job."

Andy giggled as she held their son. "_We_ did a good job. He's perfect Sammy."

A little while later Andy's dad and their friends came through to see the new addition. The next evening Sam got to take his family home. Sarah was waiting outside when they pulled up. She took the bags while Sam helped Andy out and then got Connor out.

Sarah smiled as she watched her little brother carry his son tightly against his chest and wrap his arm around Andy. "Hey! Aww! You guys look so cute." She snapped a quick picture before they all walked in. "Hank and the kids will be here tomorrow. I knew you guys would need a quiet night."

Andy hugged her tight. "Thank you. It's really good to see you."

Sam kissed her cheek. "Thanks Sis."

She flashed her dimples and nodded. "It's my pleasure and we've missed you guys. You gonna let me see my nephew now?" Sam chuckled as he gently passed him over. Sarah tickled him and smiled. "Sammy! You guys did great." He had Andy wrapped in his arms as they watched Sarah with their son. "There's food in there. Eat and rest. It's quality time with Aunt Sarah for this little guy."

Sam chuckled and nodded. "Come on sweetheart. I know you're exhausted."

She reluctantly nodded. "Yeah. There's a bottle in his bag if he gets hungry." She hugged Sarah again and let Sam lead her to their room.

Sam led her to the bed. "You rest and I'll bring food." He kissed her and started to move away.

Andy pulled him back. "I'm the luckiest wife ever." She kissed him softly. "Connor has the best daddy in the world."

He ducked his head and blushed a little, shaking his head he said. "Andy..."

She kissed him quiet. "I mean it Sam."

He simply nodded and kissed the tip of her nose. "I love you. I'll be right back."

When he walked back downstairs Sarah was in the kitchen heating up food for them while she played with Connor. "_Sammy! He's so beautiful."_ Her voice cracked.

He smiled and nodded. "He _is _pretty perfect." He caressed his son's head.

She pulled the plate of food out of the microwave when it beeped. "You'll have plenty of time with him. You enjoy some alone time with your wife."

He kissed her cheek as he took the plate. "Thanks Sar, for everything."

She nodded she pushed him towards the stairs. "Go."

Sam took the food up to Andy, they ate and feel asleep. When he woke up it was dark and looked over to the clock, 11:45. They had been asleep for almost six hours. He looked over to the beautiful brunette beside him, she was still fast asleep. He kissed her temple and slowly slid his arm out from under her. When he walked out the house was dark, meaning Sarah was asleep. He padded down the hall to Connor's room and walked in.

Sam leaned over and kissed the head of his sleeping son, quietly he talked. "Hey buddy!" He took his little hand in his own and let out a shaky breath. "_I love you so much little man, you and your mommy_." He sighed. "I never knew I wanted this until she busted into my life. We're both so lucky to have her." He looked around the room. "She even decorated your room. I really think you'll like it."

_**Flashback**_

_Andy had drawn out how she wanted the nursery set up and now Oliver, Dov, and Chris were there to help. Chris and Dov painted the walls while Sam and Oliver built the shelves and picture boxes. It took two days to put it all together but when he stood with his arms around Andy he smiled._

_Andy sighed and nodded. "You guys did an amazing job."_

_He pulled her tightly to him. "It was your vision sweetheart. It looks amazing."_

_She had painted a prehistoric scene on the biggest wall with every kind of dinosaur you could think of. The picture boxes were randomly placed around the room with shots of everyone that loved their little boy and a few were left empty so they could add family shots. Their family contributed with all kinds of stuffed dinosaurs and other decorations._

He kissed his son's head again. "Your Mommy and I love you buddy." He went back down the hall and crawled back in bed.

Andy stirred and curled up to him whispering. "Is he ok?"

He kissed her softly. "He's perfect sweetheart. Just perfect." He pulled her close and whispered. "_Go back to sleep beautiful."_

She nodded and kissed his neck, mumbling. "Love you."

He smiled and rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "Love you too." So he felt her breathing even out and she was back asleep. They took the rest of the week to get adjusted and then had everyone over for dinner.


End file.
